backyard_monstersfandomcom-20200213-history
Common Abbreviations Used in Backyard Monsters
As with any other game, there are certain abbreviations used in Backyard Monsters. Here are many of them. Basic In-game Terms *BYM - Backyard Monsters *ST - Sniper Tower* *CT - Cannon Tower* *LT - Laser Tower* *TT - Tesla Tower* *ADT - Aerial Defense Tower *RGT - Rail Gun Tower* (Not to be confused with RG, which is Resource Gatherer.) *WMT - Wild Monster Tribe *WM - Wild Monster/World Map *WMB - Wild Monster Baiter *UM - Universal Map (This is the Map Room 2.) *OP - Outpost/Overpowered. (Outposts are smaller bases that you can build when you take over a Wild Monster Tribe's yard when it is 90% destroyed. Only in Map Room 2./Overpowered means that many players feel that a certain part of the game is too powerful, such as a monster having way too much attacking potential, and takes only one second to make. Just an example.) *UP - Underpowered. (The opposite of Overpowered.) *PPX - Puttied Project X (Project X with 10 Million/5 Million/100 Thousand/10 Thousand Putty Rage) *TH - Town Hall *Traps - Booby Traps *Heavys/Heavies - Heavy Traps *RG - Resrouce Gatherer (Not to be confused with RGT, which is Rail Gun Tower.) *CF - Concentration of Firepower/Concentrated Firepower (This is a measure of how much your towers cover your yard. In the Yard Planner's tower range option, if you see a thick amount of red, you have high CF, and vice versa.) *DP - Damage Protection *Cata-prone - Able to be catapulted. *MH - Monster Housing *CC - Champion Cage *HOD - Hatchery OverDrive Common Base Designs and Techniques Base Designs *Horseshoe - Arranging the blocks so that the attacker can only enter the base at one side. Usually not a very good design. *Sandwich - A base with two thick walls surrounding two sides of the Storage silos and Town Hall. This base depends on its walls to be effective. *NEPOH - Never Ending Path of Horror (Now an obsolete base, this was made so that a monster would forever path around the base.) *BDB (Big Dumb Bunch) - All towers squeezed together. Super high CF, but very weak against catapult. *BBDB (Big Better Dumb Bumch) - Same as BDB, but somewhat harder to catapult. *Donut - A ring of towers that surround the Tower Hall. High CF, but usually does not have a Silo Death Trap. *EOS (Eye of Sauron) - A bigger ring of towers around the Town Hall. *The Queue - Two line of towers parallel to each other. *Checkerboard - A layout with towers and Resource Gatherers arrange to look like a checkerboard in the Yard Planner view. *Quadrant - Towers arranged so that there are 4 groups of towers in each corner of the base. Somewhat high CF, but weak against the catapult. *Spread - Towers arranged so that the catapult cannot hit many towers at one time. Base Design Techniques *SDT - Silo Death Trap (The technique of placing Booby Traps and Heavy Traps around your Storage Silos and Town Hall.) *ODT - Outpost Death Trap (Same as Silo Death Trap, but for the Outposts. Typically, they are much simpler.) *NECORG - Never Ending Chain of Resource Gatherers. (This is a ring of Resource Gatherers around your base.) *Pathing - The use of blocks or other materials to manipulate the direction in which enemy monsters travel. *Microchipping - The use of blocks to force monsters to travel around the blocks to get to another building. *Eye-ra Bait - Spare blocks used to lure Eye-ra into destroying them. Monsters *Octos - Octo-ooze* *Crabs - Crabatron* *Zafs - Zafreeti *PX - Project X *Balths - Balthazar *KW - King Wormzer Please add to this list. Pictures requested for some of the base design technuqes. *Note: These may also be called by just the tower name. For example: Sniper Tower - Sniper Category:Other Guides